Kompendium
by Cintre
Summary: Tłumaczenia konkursowych miniatur autorstwa MadameCissy.
1. Dogasające płomienie

**Link do oryginału można znaleźć na moim profilu.**

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autora, którym jest **MysteriousFlower**._

* * *

Rozdział trzeci: **DOGASAJĄCE PŁOMIENIE**

Napisane na potrzeby Forum Wide Competition

_Reprezentowany dom: Slytherin_

**Wyzwanie:** Spośród siedmiu podanych wyrażeń wybierz co najmniej pięć i wykorzystaj je w swoim opowiadaniu.

**Wyrażenia (gatunek: angst):** "nigdy", "to początek rzeczy", "uda mi się zapomnieć", "wypalona świeca", "róża", "kiedy to się stało?", "wiesz?"

**Wykorzystane:** "nigdy", "to początek rzeczy", "uda mi się zapomnieć", "wypalona świeca", "róża"

**Niewykorzystane:** "kiedy to się stało?", "wiesz?"

**Postacie:** Narcyza Malfoy/Andromeda Tonks

* * *

Było cicho. Znacznie ciszej, niż by się tego kiedykolwiek spodziewała. Żaden ptak nie kłopotał się śpiewem, nawet wiatr nie poruszał liśćmi, które pokrywały gałęzie drzew. Świat pogrążył się w ogłuszającej ciszy. Tafla Jeziora Lśniących Wód pozostawała idealnie gładka. Zanikły już wszystkie fale, jakie pojawiły się, gdy wrzuciła do niego garść kamyków. Teraz wpatrywała się w ciemność, a głębiny zdawały się w pewien sposób zapraszać ją do siebie. Ponad ruinami zamku za jej plecami wciąż unosił się dym, kiedy pierwsze promienie wschodzącego słońca ukazały się na horyzoncie. Nadchodził nowy dzień, lecz w powietrzu ciągle tkwił zapach wojny. Choć to przede wszystkim okazała twierdza legła w gruzach, w sercach ludzi również spoczęły swoiste szczątki, które już przez całe życie miały im przypominać o minionej, tak brzemiennej w skutki, nocy. Błękitne oczy kobiety wypełniły palące łzy. Szarość zgliszczy wyraźnie kontrastowała z barwą porannego nieba, smugi dymu wirowały w powietrzu, by bezszelestnie przeistoczyć się w nicość. Nie tutaj pragnęła być.

Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że po jej policzkach zaczęły spływać słone krople. Nie czuła, jak drążą one gorące ślady na jej skórze w kolorze kości słoniowej. Aż do momentu, gdy rozpłynęły się w mroku wody, wywołując ponowne powstanie delikatnych fal. Powoli wyprostowała plecy i dopiero dzięki tej czynności zyskała świadomość bólu, jaki dręczył jej ciało. Ujrzawszy w tafli jeziora własną twarz, nie potrafiła dłużej zapanować nad ogarniającą ją desperacją. Nie pozostało w niej nic z osoby, jaką pamiętała, że była. Wkrótce zamknęła zmęczone oczy i sięgnęła po kolejny kamień, po czym z mocnym rozmachem rzuciwszy go do wody, zniszczyła swoje odbicie.

Chwilę później Narcyza Malfoy deportowała się z cichym pyknięciem, zostawiając za sobą dymiące ruiny Hogwartu.

~o~

Upadła na ziemię, z hukiem uderzając o drewnianą posadzkę w swoim salonie. Jej udręczony krzyk przeszyłby do szpiku kości każdego, kto znalazłby się w pobliżu. Była jednak sama. Trzęsła się gwałtownie, podczas gdy skapujące spod jej rzęs łzy obficie zraszały jej skórę. Ból, jaki odczuwała w sercu, wydawał się nie do zniesienia. Na ciemnym, drewnianym stole stała jedna świeczka, której płomień trzepotał dziko. W oddali niebo przybrało tajemniczy odcień pomarańczowego, kiedy rozżarzona, okrągła tarcza zaczęła wyłaniać się zza widnokręgu. Podmuch wiatru wtargnął do pomieszczenia przez otwarte okno, niemalże natychmiast gasząc rozedrgany płomyk. Gdy ostatnia strużka dymu rozpłynęła się w powietrzu, wypalona świeca nadal tkwiła samotnie na blacie. Przykuło to uwagę kobiety i jeszcze więcej łez spłynęło po jej policzkach.

Wszystko odeszło. Wszystko było stracone. Słońce wschodziło, zapowiadając nadejście nowego dnia, a ona utraciła wszystko, co kiedykolwiek kochała.

Wojna się skończyła, lecz prawdziwa bitwa Andromedy Tonks dopiero co się rozpoczęła.

~o~

Niewielki domek doskonale wkomponowywał się w wiejski krajobraz. Faliste wzgórza pokrywała zielona trawa, intensywnie ubarwione kwiaty prezentowały w ogrodzie pełnię swej krasy. Cały świat skąpany był w delikatnym blasku słońca, które wisiało już dość wysoko na niebie. Otworzywszy niepozorną furtkę w pomalowanym na biało płocie, usłyszała cichy pisk i ruszyła w stronę frontowego wejścia. Drobny żwir trzeszczał pod jej butami, a z każdym krokiem serce biło coraz szybciej. Tak do końca nie wiedziała, dlaczego tu przyszła. Nie do tego miejsca przynależała. Zanim jednak zdążyła zmienić zdanie, smukłymi palcami zastukała w drewniane drzwi i zaczęła czekać, aż się otworzą.

Nastąpiło to w chwili, kiedy wiatr zmierzwił kobiecie włosy, zapraszając je do tańca w rytm jego niemej piosnki. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się na widok osoby, która stanęła w progu i której twarz z obu stron okalały grube, brązowe loki. Twarz tak znajomą dzięki wysokim kościom policzkowym i kawowemu odcieniowi tęczówek, chociaż nie widziała jej od ponad dwudziestu pięciu lat. Oczy Andromedy, ubranej w kremową, szyfonową szatę z luźnymi rękawami, były zaczerwienione, a na policzkach pod nimi widniały świeże ślady łez. W świetle poranka sprawiała wrażenie tak bardzo i zarazem tak mało podobnej do swojej siostry.

— Andziu... — Gardło kobiety stało się nagle dziwnie suche i nie potrafiła wydobyć z siebie żadnego innego słowa.

— Narcyza? — Andromeda po prostu patrzyła na młodszą siostrę, na której jedwabnej szacie w szkarłatnym kolorze odcisnęła swe piętno bitwa. Jeden wypalony ślad szpecił lewy rękaw, drugi, nieco większy, znajdował się w okolicach talii. Prawy rękaw został całkowicie oderwany od reszty, odsłaniając bladą skórę i głębokie rozcięcie, ciągnące się od nadgarstka aż do łokcia. Jasne włosy w wielkim nieładzie tylko pogarszały i tak już przerażające ogólne wrażenie. — Jak... Co...

— Wiem, że nie powinnam tu przychodzić — powiedziała delikatnie Narcyza, pozwalając sobie na spojrzenie siostrze w oczy. — Ale nie miałam pojęcia, dokąd mogę się jeszcze udać.

— Więc w takim razie postanowiłaś przyjść tutaj? Po tym wszystkim, co mi zrobiłaś, masz czelność pukać do moich drzwi? — Cała złość, która zaledwie parę minut temu pędziła przez żyły Andromedy, wybuchła teraz z pełną mocą. — Musisz być zatem tak szalona jak ona, Narcyzo! Ta wasza arogancja i przywiązanie do czystości krwi kosztowało mnie rodzinę! Jak w ogóle śmiesz tu przychodzić i mówić, że nie masz dokąd pójść?

Narcyza, wzdrygnąwszy się w reakcji na te wykrzyczane z ogromnym zapałem słowa, zwiesiła głowę w geście skruchy i porażki. Wiedziała, że zasłużyła na takie traktowanie. Jej siostra nie zdawała sobie jednak sprawy, jak bardzo nienawidziła samej siebie. I od jak dawna z niechęcią patrzyła codziennie na własne odbicie w lustrze. Kiedy z powrotem się wyprostowała, Andromeda nadal przeszywała ją wzrokiem, jakby oczekiwała, że coś powie.

— Andziu, nie wiem, co według ciebie powinnam w tym momencie powiedzieć...

— I nie zawracaj sobie tym głowy. Czegokolwiek byś nie powiedziała, to i tak nie cofnie minionych wydarzeń. — Ta szydercza odpowiedź sprawiła, że Narcyza ponownie się wzdrygnęła. Niebawem Andromeda podniosła głowę i odnalazła jej twarz. Gdy były dziećmi, to ją kochała najbardziej. Z Bellatriks jakoś nigdy nie potrafiły się porozumieć. Za bardzo się różniły. Poza tym ona również największą miłością darzyła Narcyzę. Aż do tego dnia Andromeda sądziła, że to przez dzielące ją i Bellę różnice ich młodsza siostra przyłączyła się do zwolenników Voldemorta. — Myślałam, że już nigdy więcej cię nie spotkam. Dlaczego przyszłaś? — zapytała, nie potrafiąc zapanować nad ciekawością.

— Wszystko straciłaś, Andziu. Ja... ja nie wiem, co mnie tutaj przywiodło... ale z jakiejś nieokreślonej przyczyny... poczułam, że muszę cię zobaczyć — wyznała Narcyza ze łzami w oczach. — Nigdy nie zdołam cofnąć tego, co się stało, a dwadzieścia pięć lat to okres czasu zbyt długi, by kiedykolwiek o nim zapomnieć, lecz mam nadzieję...

Niespodziewanie Andromeda cofnęła się i oszołomiona Narcyza weszła za nią do wnętrza domu. Wkrótce obie wkroczyły do salonu. Jasna, drewniana podłoga bardzo dobrze pasowała do kremowych ścian, których odcień nie różnił się zbytnio od koloru szaty gospodyni. Niebawem woń świeżo zerwanych lilii dotarła do nozdrzy Narcyzy i kątem oka dostrzegła ona na stole samotną świecę. Płomień musiał zgasnąć całkiem niedawno. Powoli odwróciła się, by spojrzeć na siostrę.

— Nigdy nie możemy o nim zapomnieć, Cyziu — rzekła Andromeda, okrążywszy pokój i usiadłszy na jednej z obitych brązową skórą sof. Po krótkiej chwili wahania Narcyza zajęła miejsce obok niej, nie wierząc w pełni, że właśnie to zrobiła. Nagle powieki jej siostry gwałtownie opadły. — Tak wiele się wydarzyło i nigdy nie pozwolę sobie o tym zapomnieć. Nie chcę, by kiedykolwiek nadszedł dzień, w którym uda mi się o tym zapomnieć. Bo jeśli zapomnimy o tym, co się stało, zapomnimy o tym, co straciliśmy. — Czekoladowe oczy na powrót się otworzyły. — Lub co zyskaliśmy.

Narcyza milczała. Andromeda już w dzieciństwie okazywała swoją poetycką naturę. To ona zawsze potrafiła dostrzec we wszystkim piękno i jako pierwsza była gotowa wyciągnąć dłoń w geście przyjaźni bądź wybaczenia.

— Chcesz, żebym usunęła tę ranę?

Znienacka postawione pytanie wyrwało Narcyzę z zamyślenia. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że Andromeda przyglądała się głębokiemu rozcięciu na jej przedramieniu. W oczach siostry dostrzegła troskę i wkrótce uderzyła ją ironia zaistniałej sytuacji – otrzymała propozycję pomocy od osoby, która tej nocy cierpiała zapewne o wiele bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny.

Pokręciła lekko głową.

— Nie, nie przejmuj się nią. Blizna będzie mi przypominać o tym, co się stało.

Przez dłuższy moment kobiety siedziały w ciszy, każda pogrążona we własnych rozmyślaniach. Narcyza trzymała dłonie na podołku, Andromeda, z zamglonymi oczyma, położyła plecy na oparciu sofy. Wszyscy uważali je za tak różne jak dzień i noc. Włosy Narcyzy miały barwę złota, a kolor jej tęczówek kojarzył się z głębokim oceanem. Ciężkie loki Andromedy były natomiast ciemnobrązowe, podobnie jak i jej oczy. W ich twarzach dało się jednak dostrzec podobieństwo. Kształt kości policzkowych i profil nosa zdradzały, że bez wątpienia łączyły je bliskie więzy pokrewieństwa.

— Widziałaś ją? — spytała nagle Andromeda i obróciła się, aby spojrzeć na siostrę, której po usłyszeniu tego pytania serce zamarło w piersi. – Moją córkę. Widziałaś ją?

Narcyza powoli skinęła głową. Obraz siostrzenicy mocno wbił jej się w pamięć. Tej nocy widziała ją po raz pierwszy. O tak, widziała ją. Widziała, jak walczyła i jak desperacko poszukiwała męża. Widziała też, kto ją zabił.

— Widziałam — potwierdziła słabym głosem.

Andromeda przełknęła ślinę i niemalże błagalnie popatrzyła w jej stronę.

— Czy widziałaś... czy widziałaś jej śmierć?

Narcyza odwróciła wzrok.

— Andziu...

— _Muszę_ to wiedzieć, Narcyzo. Muszę wiedzieć, co się stało. Oni... oni wszyscy powiedzieli tylko, że jest martwa. Najpierw mój Ted, teraz Nimfadora. I Remus. Wszyscy martwi. Powiedzieli mi, że zginęła w walce, ale błagam, Narcyzo, ja muszę wiedzieć więcej. — Głos Andromedy przepełniony był łzami.

Narcyza wzięła głęboki oddech i odważyła się spojrzeć siostrze w oczy.

— Widziałam jej śmierć, Andziu. Zaangażowała się w ryzykowny pojedynek. Była bardzo utalentowaną młodą kobietą... ale nie miała najmniejszych szans na zwycięstwo. Trafiła na zbyt silnego przeciwnika.

— Kim on był? — Andromeda wypowiedziała to zdanie w taki sposób, jakby było pytaniem, lecz ono wcale nim nie było. Było żądaniem.

Narcyza poczuła, jak łamie się jej serce. W czasach ciemności jedynie mordercę Nimfadory chętnie zapraszała do swego domu, gdyż wciąż darzyła tę osobę bezwarunkową miłością. Nie za to, kim się stała, lecz za to, kim kiedyś była.

Po policzku kobiety spłynęła łza.

— Andziu, ja... — Głos jej się załamał, a w klatce piersiowej odczuwała mocne łomotanie. Wiedziała, że musi powiedzieć siostrze prawdę. — To była Bellatriks.

— Otrzymała ostatnią szansę i wykorzystała ją — szepnęła Andromeda i pokręciła głową. Nie uroniła ani jednej łzy. — Bellatriks w końcu się zemściła. Przez wojnę straciłam męża i zięcia, a na dodatek moja własna siostra zabiła mi jeszcze córkę, bo... bo to zrobiłam. Bo od was odeszłam. Nigdy mi tego nie wybaczyła, prawda? — Popatrzyła na Narcyzę, która smutno pokręciła głową, po czym lekko zwęziła oczy. — A ty? Czy ty mi wybaczyłaś?

— Wybaczyłam ci już dawno temu, Andziu. Zrozumiałam, dlaczego to zrobiłaś. Posłuchałaś głosu swojego serca. Bywały nawet takie dni, kiedy zazdrościłam ci twojej siły. — Narcyza podniosła się i podszedłszy do okna, wyjrzała na zewnątrz. W samym końcu ogrodu, tuż przy białym płocie, zobaczyła piękne róże, mogące poszczycić się najcudniejszym ubarwieniem spośród wszystkich kwiatów. Na jej twarzy czaił się posępny uśmiech. Andromeda postanowiła pójść w ślady siostry i wkrótce również znalazła się przy oknie.

Stały ramię w ramię, podziwiając kwitnące rośliny. Andromeda ze smutkiem przypomniała sobie, jak Ted cały tydzień naprawiał szkody po rozbiciu się w ich ogrodzie Harry'ego i Hagrida. Posadził wtedy dużo róż, wiedząc, że to właśnie je lubiła najbardziej.

— Wierzysz w drugie szanse? — spytała Narcyza, nie patrząc na siostrę. Niespodziewane ciepło wkradło się do jej serca. Wraz z nastaniem świtu świat przebudził się dziś do innego życia. Tyle wczoraj wycierpiał. A w dymiących ruinach, jakie za sobą zostawił, trzeba było poszukać czegoś dobrego. — Wierzysz w to, że ludzie mogą się zmienić?

— Chciałabym — odpowiedziała szczerze Andromeda. Jej wzrok ciągle spoczywał na różach w końcu ogrodu. Nagle, zobaczywszy coś, czego wcześniej nie widziała, zmrużyła oczy i spontanicznie zacisnęła palce wokół nadgarstka Narcyzy. Ten z pozoru mało znaczący gest i delikatny dotyk przypomniały im obu, jak Andromeda zawsze w ten specyficzny sposób dawała siostrze znać, że chce, by ta gdzieś z nią poszła. Tym razem zaprowadziła ją do ogrodu i tam cofnęła rękę. Kiedy stanęły w blasku słońca, Narcyza zdała sobie sprawę, w jak małym stopniu Andromeda była podobna do Bellatriks. Przez całe życie uznawała ją za delikatniejszą kopię starszej siostry, lecz teraz, gdy klęczała przy różach ze skąpanymi w ciepłym świetle włosami, dostrzegła, że tak naprawdę nie miała w sobie nic z Belli.

— Popatrz na to — szepnęła Andromeda, pokazując Narcyzie niezwykłe znalezisko.

W pewnym miejscu z pojedynczego pączka wykiełkowały trzy osobne róże. Podczas gdy inne przedstawicielki tego gatunku miały kolor czerwony albo różowy, dwie z nich były białe, a trzecia przybrała tajemniczy odcień czerni. Narcyza ostrożnie dotknęła płatków ostatniego kwiatu i spojrzała na Andromedę. W jej oczach zalśniła nadzieja.

— Wierzysz w przeznaczenie?

— To początek rzeczy. Wszystko odrodziło się dziś na nowo. Każdy odniósł rany i każdy musi odnaleźć drogę, którą z powrotem ruszy naprzód — odpowiedziała cicho Andromeda i także dotknęła czarnej róży. W pamięci mignęło jej ostatnie wspomnienie o Bellatriks. Opierała się ona o otwarte drzwi, obserwując, jak Andromeda oddala się w mroczną noc i jak przy rogu ulicy odwraca się, aby po raz ostatni spojrzeć na rodzinny dwór Blacków. Wtedy po jej policzku spłynęła łza. Smutny uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Andromedy. — A może ja muszę również uwierzyć w przeznaczenie.

~o~o~


	2. Naciągaczka

**Link do oryginału można znaleźć na moim profilu.**

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autora, którym jest **MysteriousFlower**._

* * *

Rozdział czwarty: **NACIĄGACZKA**

Napisane na potrzeby Forum Wide Competition

_Reprezentowany dom: Slytherin_

**Wyzwanie:** Przydzielono ci określoną postać. Musisz połączyć ją z bohaterem pochodzącym z domu innego niż twój.

**Charakter przydzielony:** Gabrielle Delacour

**Postacie sparowane:** Gabrielle Delacour/Ron Weasley

**Ograniczenia wiekowe:** T (13+)

**Czas akcji:** Akcja miniatury rozpoczyna się w 2004 roku. Gabrielle ma osiemnaście lat. Wiem, że stworzyłem tutaj nieco drastyczny obraz, ale czasem lubię odejść od kanonu i wykreować coś zupełnie nowego i unikalnego.

_Jeszcze raz wielkie dzięki dla niedobrej psycho-pink-faerie za wprowadzenie poprawek i bycie moją przyjaciółką oraz autorką w zbrodni!__  
_

* * *

Zawsze dostawała to, czego chciała. Już jako mała dziewczynka ciągle stawiała na swoim. Rodzice ulegali jej bez żadnych obiekcji, kiedy zażyczyła sobie, a raczej zażądała kupna nowej zabawki. Wybaczaliby jej każdą niegodziwość, jakiej ośmieliłaby się dopuścić. Gdy stała się starsza, zaczęła to niecnie wykorzystywać. Zauważyła, że niezwykle sporadycznie odmawiano czegoś Fleur, a prośby jej samej nie zostawały spełniane nawet jeszcze rzadziej. Zanim jednak nie zadeklarowała chęci wzięcia udziału w drugim zadaniu Turnieju Trójmagicznego – czy też może zanim jej o to nie poproszono – Gabrielle w pełni nie rozumiała, jak bardzo była skuteczna w uzyskiwaniu tego, na co akurat miała ochotę. Po tej ciężkiej próbie rodzice aż nazbyt gorliwie starali się ją uszczęśliwiać, a Fleur we wszystkim jej ustępowała. Fleur, którą także rozpieszczano.

Być może cały sekret tkwił w cząstce wili lub po prostu w anielskiej twarzy z błękitnymi oczyma. Jedno było pewne – nic nie mogło powstrzymać tej dziewczyny przed spełnieniem kolejnej żądzy. Nawet przysięga. Nawet ślubna obrączka. Pragnęła go. I zamierzała go zdobyć.

Ron Weasley był jej szwagrem. Fleur poślubiła jego brata, Billa, kiedy Gabrielle miała zaledwie jedenaście lat. Od tamtego momentu zdążyła go już całkiem dobrze poznać i w miarę upływu czasu coraz bardziej ją fascynował. Nie był tak przystojny i wyluzowany jak Bill albo Charlie, ale znacznie różnił się od zdziwaczałego Percy'ego. Nie był też tak zabawny jak George ani nie charakteryzował się przebojowością swojej siostry. Kiedyś nawet bardziej pociągał ją jego najlepszy przyjaciel, Harry Potter. To zauroczenie szybko się jednak ulotniło – zapewne ze względu na tak oczywistą miłość Harry'ego do Ginny bądź też dlatego, że Ginny wysyłała jej niebezpieczne sygnały zazdrości – lecz niebawem zastąpiła je gwałtowna chęć poznania rudowłosego, młodszego brata męża Fleur.

Zaczęła go więc obserwować. Dzień, w którym przysiągł wieczną wierność innej, przepłakała niemalże w całości. Miała ochotę na niego krzyczeć i zarazem wrzeszczeć wniebogłosy w samotności. Nigdy wcześniej nie zetknęła się z tego typu emocjami, ale już wkrótce po weselu zdała sobie sprawę, że targała nią po prostu zazdrość, która podczas kilku następnych miesięcy i lat systematycznie rosła w siłę. Gabrielle obserwowała Rona w trakcie corocznych spotkań rodzinnych w okresie świąt oraz na licznych przyjęciach urodzinowych, organizowanych w Muszelce albo Norze. Ilekroć ich spojrzenia się krzyżowały, spuszczała lekko powieki i uśmiechała się, usiłując na dłużej skupić na sobie jego uwagę. Zdawało się to pozostawać niezauważonym przez żonę Rona, Hermionę.

Gabrielle nie darzyła jej ani krztyną sympatii i uważała się za o wiele ładniejszą. Co prawda Hermiona zaliczała się do atrakcyjnych kobiet, ale jej typ urody nie wyróżniał się niczym szczególnym. Gabrielle natomiast zdawała sobie sprawę ze swego piękna, które w ogromnej mierze zawdzięczała sięgającym pasa jasnym włosom ze srebrzystymi refleksami i dużym, niebieskim oczom. Gdy przechodziła obok Hermiony, ta zawsze odwracała głowę, by spojrzeć na nią jeszcze raz. Gabrielle chciała, żeby on też odwracał. W czasie świąt w 2004 roku wreszcie udało jej się przyciągnąć na dłużej jego spojrzenie, choć stał na drugim końcu zatłoczonego pokoju. Uśmiechnęła się tak, jak zwykła to robić już od dawna, jednak coś się tej nocy zmieniło – Ron odwzajemnił uśmiech, przez co Gabrielle uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej. W końcu zwróciła jego uwagę. A to był dopiero początek.

~o~

Pewnego chłodnego, październikowego wieczoru Gabrielle zastukała natarczywie w ciężkie drewno frontowych drzwi. Po lecie spędzonym z rodzicami we Francji z powrotem wróciła do Anglii, gdzie zatrzymała się w Muszelce. Podczas ostatnich dwóch tygodni udało jej się dostać pracę u Gringotta, toteż dużo czasu poświęcała na przemieszczanie się między wybrzeżem a centrum Londynu. Poznała miasto na tyle dobrze, że odnalezienie starego domu w wiktoriańskim stylu położonego na przedmieściach nie okazało się aż tak trudne, jak przypuszczała. To w Anglii widziała swoją przyszłość, której nie mogła odnaleźć we Francji. Albo raczej której we Francji odnaleźć nie chciała.

Kiedy drzwi się otworzyły i w progu ukazał się rudowłosy obiekt jej żądzy, natychmiast przywołała na twarz olśniewający uśmiech.

— Dobry wieczór — przywitała się uprzejmie.

Ron wydawał z lekka zdezorientowany widokiem swojej młodej szwagierki. Uniósł jedną brew.

— Witaj, Gabrielle. Co cię tutaj sprowadza?

Strzepnęła włosy z ramion.

— Czuję, że staję się dla Fleur coraz większym ciężarem. Ona mówi, że nie ma nic przeciwko mojej obecności, jednak nie mogę oprzeć się wrażeniu, że jestem dla niej i Billa jakimś intruzem. Postanowiłam więc dać im chociaż jedną noc tylko dla siebie. Chciałam iść do twoich rodziców, ale ich nie zastałam. Mam nadzieję, że nie gniewasz się, że przyszłam do was?

Ron wzruszył ramionami.

— Jasne, że nie. Tylko że Hermiony nie ma teraz w domu. Wzięła Rose i poszła odwiedzić Ginny i Harry'ego. Wróci pewnie za parę godzin. — Zawahał się na sekundę lub dwie. — Ale jeśli chcesz, to oczywiście możesz wejść.

Wzmianka o Hermionie i Rose nie zrobiła na Gabrielle większego wrażenia. Ot, to jedynie kolejna przeszkoda. Ron był ojcem Rose – całkiem słodkiej, małej dziewczynki o całkiem pospolitym wyglądzie – która po nim odziedziczyła rude włosy, a po matce orzechowe oczy. Teraz Hermiona nosiła ich drugie dziecko, a ostatnie badanie USG wykazało, że sześciomiesięczny płód to chłopiec. Podczas tej ciąży kobieta nabrzmiała o wiele bardziej niż w trakcie poprzedniej. Ostatnim razem, gdy Gabrielle się z nią widziała, ciągle jęczała, jak bardzo źle i grubo się czuje. Ron zapewniał, że wcale tak nie jest z niezbyt dużym przekonaniem.

— Dziękuję.

Kiedy Gabrielle wchodziła do środka, zadbała o to, by się o niego otrzeć. Wiedziała, że zrozumiał niewyraźną aluzję, wspomaganą zmysłową wonią jej perfum. Specjalnie na tę okazję założyła białą bluzkę z głębokim dekoltem, dżinsy z niskim stanem i czarne, skórzane kozaki na wysokich obcasach. Z coraz większym zaangażowaniem starała się zaznajamiać ze szczegółami mody mugoli, odkąd zauważyła, że Ronowi bardziej podoba się właśnie taki styl ubierania. Wkraczając do salonu, czuła na plecach jego spojrzenie. Jej wzrok natomiast od razu spoczął na gzymsie kominka, gdzie znajdowała się fotografia przedstawiająca uśmiechniętego Rona, który tulił do siebie Rose i stojącą przy nich Hermionę. Gabrielle szybko odwróciła głowę i postanowiła zająć się przyciągnięciem uwagi żywego Rona, który właśnie wszedł do pokoju. Usiadła i powoli założyła nogę na nogę, odchylając się jednocześnie do tyłu. Choć skończyła zaledwie osiemnaście lat, wcale na tyle nie wyglądała, a także nie zachowywała się stosownie do tego wieku.

Ron zajął miejsce na innej sofie i przelotnie ogarnął wzrokiem postać dziewczyny. Była bardzo atrakcyjna, temu nie mógł zaprzeczyć. Żaden zdrowy umysłowo facet nie mógłby temu zaprzeczyć. Niezwykle przypominała z wyglądu siostrę, lecz nie traciła przez to na swej indywidualności. Była jeszcze mniej nieśmiała niż Fleur, co wydawało się nieco dziwne, gdyż kiedyś uznawał bratową za arogancką. A teraz miał do czynienia z Gabrielle, która wręcz kipiała arogancją. Może po prostu pomylił wcześniej arogancję z pewnością siebie. Ron nie mógł również zaprzeczyć temu, iż widział zainteresowanie, jakie mu okazywała. Nawet Harry zauważył to w czasie ostatniego przyjęcia urodzinowego Jamesa – trącił go łokciem w żebra i szepnął, że Gabrielle się na niego gapi. Początkowo wyśmiał przyjaciela, jednak po zerknięciu na szwagierkę stwierdził, że ten nie kłamał. I również zaczął ją obserwować. Tamten wieczór zainicjował pewnego rodzaju gierkę z ukradkowym śledzeniem się nawzajem i pospiesznym odwracaniem wzroku. A z każdym spojrzeniem napięcie rosło coraz bardziej.

Tak też było w tym momencie. Atmosfera w pokoju gwałtownie się zagęściła i Ron nie potrafił wyjaśnić dlaczego. Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w ramkę ze zdjęciem stojącą na obramowaniu kominka, podświadomie uśmiechając się na myśl o swojej córce i żonie. Wkrótce na świat przyjdzie jego syn i wszystko będzie idealnie. Lepiej niż teraz. Hermiona na powrót stanie się sobą, bez tych hormonalnych defektów związanych z ciążą. Bez emocjonalnych wybuchów i strumieni łez, bez zachcianek na dziwne potrawy w środku nocy, a przede wszystkim jej ciało wróci do normalnego stanu.

— No to... jak tam praca u Gringotta? — spytał Ron, odczuwając lekki dyskomfort. — Podoba ci się tam?

Gabrielle kiwnęła głową i przeczesała palcami włosy.

— Tak. To dla mnie świetna szansa na poszerzanie wiedzy i rozwijanie osobowości. Ale znam bardzo mało osób. Jedynie z twoją rodziną utrzymuję bliższe kontakty. Poza nimi nie mam nikogo. — Wydęła wargi w lekkim grymasie. Zawsze działało.

— Na pewno szybko nawiążesz jakieś przyjaźnie — próbował pocieszyć ją Ron, lecz te słowa tylko zwiększyły napięcie, jakie się między nimi wytworzyło. To było dziwne. Nigdy nie czuł czegoś takiego przy Hermionie. Czegoś na kształt czystej, surowej elektryczności. Tylko tak dało się to opisać. Mężczyzna poruszył się niespokojnie na swoim miejscu i podrapał czubek głowy. — Urocza z ciebie dziewczyna. Z pewnością niedługo ktoś to wreszcie zauważy.

— Dziękuję, Ron. Jesteś bardzo uprzejmy — odparła z magicznym uśmiechem, nie odrywając od niego wzroku tak długo, aż sam tego nie zrobił. Jego twarz pokrył szkarłatny rumieniec, ale zabrnęła już zbyt daleko, by mógł się obronić. _Miała go_. Przy pomocy cząstki wili właśnie oplatała go mocną siecią swego czarodziejskiego uwodzenia. Miała go. I tej nocy nie zamierzała wypuścić. Podniosła się z sofy i przeszła przez pokój, kierując się w stronę wyjścia.

— Chyba nie powinnam tu przychodzić — powiedziała, odwracając się nieznacznie, po czym zamrugała kilkakrotnie i ponownie wydęła wargi. Wtedy coś zaiskrzyło w oczach Rona. Coś, co nauczyła się odczytywać jako pożądanie. Coś, co widywała już w oczach niejednego mężczyzny. I zawsze wykorzystywała to na swoją korzyść. Dzisiaj nie miało być inaczej. — Wyraźnie widzę, że moja obecność cię krępuje.

Ron wstał i złapał ją za ramię, zanim zdążyła opuścić pomieszczenie. Oczy mu pociemniały, a kiedy przemówił, ledwie poznał ton własnego głosu, który nagle stał się niski i głęboki, Jego palce delikatnie popieściły gładką skórę dziewczyny. Momentalnie zapomniał o zdjęciu na gzymsie kominka.

— Nie odchodź.

~o~

Jego wargi były szorstkie i ciepłe, język natrętny. Ręce dziewczyny zręczne, ciało złaknione bliskości. Rozporek jej dżinsów został rozsunięty jednym niecierpliwym ruchem, same spodnie gwałtownie ściągnięte na biodra, bluzka rozerwana. Wkrótce ich ciała złączyły się w jedno, poruszając się szybko i pewnie. Każde pchnięcie sprawiało, że chciała więcej, każdy jęk mobilizował go do żwawszych posunięć. Napierała plecami na drzwi salonu, nogami oplatając go w pasie, a ręce wplotła w jego rude włosy. Spodnie miał owinięte wokół kostek, buty rozrzucił po pokoju. Jego gorący oddech owiewał jej skórę, jej paznokcie zatopiły się głęboko w jego plecach.

Zawładnęło nimi pożądanie. Czyste pożądanie, chciwe i egoistyczne pragnienie osiągnięcia satysfakcji. On wreszcie pozbył się frustracji w związku z tym, że Hermiona nie chciała z nim już sypiać i że nie mógł zaznać spełnienia, którego tak potrzebował. Ona natomiast dostała to, czego chciała i tylko to się liczyło. Krzyknęła, kiedy osiągnęła orgazm i przeciągnęła długie paznokcie po jego plecach, a gdy przeniósł na nią ciężar ciała, osunęła się na podłogę i zamknęła swoje niebieskie oczy.

Po dwudziestu minut niewyobrażalnej rozkoszy ich spocone ciała leżały obok siebie na podłodze. Ciągle dyszał, kiedy bez pośpiechu zabrał się za zakładanie spodni, odwrócony do niej plecami.

— Chyba powinnaś już pójść.

Gabrielle wstała i również zaczęła zakładać dżinsy. Ron, chcąc jak najszybciej w nią wejść, rozerwał jej jedwabne figi, więc teraz wepchnęła je po prostu do kieszeni. Zapiąwszy to, co zostało z jej bluzki, przechyliła głowę na bok.

— Jesteś pewien?

Obrócił się dookoła.

— Ja właśnie... my właśnie... – wyjąkał, ewidentnie zmieszany własnym zachowaniem i odczuciami — w moim domu... Więc tak, chyba powinnaś już pójść.

Gabrielle wzruszyła ramionami.

— Skoro będziesz dzięki temu zadowolony. — Otworzyła drzwi, których Ron użył niedawno do zdradzenia z nią swojej żony, a następnie odwróciła się i powiedziała: – Chociaż ośmielę się stwierdzić, że już jesteś.

I zostawiła go. Z poczuciem winy i wstydem, z którymi musiał uporać się sam. Nie martwiła się tym zbytnio. Wkroczywszy w zimną noc i rozpoznawszy ciemnowłosą postać, pchającą wózek w głębi ulicy, Gabrielle uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Ruszyła naprzód i po paru minutach spotkała Hermionę.

— Cześć, Gaby. Przyszłaś do mnie? — zapytała kobieta z uśmiechem.

Dziewczyna zachichotała.

— Potrzebowałam rady, ale Ron już mi pomógł. — Zerknęła do wózka. Rose spała. Potem z powrotem popatrzyła na Hermionę. Na widok jej dużego brzucha natychmiast wróciła myślami do tego, co zrobili z Ronem. — Nawet bardzo.

— To dobrze, że pomógł ci rozwiązać problem — odparła Hermiona i ponownie ruszyła w kierunku domu. — Powinnaś jeszcze kiedyś nas odwiedzić.

Gabrielle uśmiechnęła się do siebie.

— Nigdy się nie dowiesz.

~o~

Pragnęła go. I w końcu zdobyła. A to oznaczało, że pokusa znikła. Zainteresowanie się ulotniło, chociaż myśl, że wolał ją od swojej żony, sprawiała jej przyjemność. Ciągle przychodził po więcej, ona natomiast nigdy mu nie odmówiła. Nawet po narodzinach syna dzwonił po nią o umówionej porze dnia. Nie było takiego miejsca, gdzie by się nie spotkali. Jego poczucie winy i zażenowanie za każdym razem dawały jej siłę do następnych schadzek, a niebezpieczeństwo sytuacji przyprawiało o dreszcze. Miała nad nim kontrolę, co uszczęśliwiało ją tak, jak nic innego w świecie uszczęśliwić by jej nie mogło. Co prawda nie chciała się nim z nikim dzielić, ale rozkoszowała się faktem, że to właśnie u niej szukał zaspokojenia swych pragnień.

Błękitne oczy Gabrielle rozszerzyły się, gdy zerknęła w dół na małą pałeczkę, którą trzymała w dłoni. Kolor niewątpliwie zmienił się na niebieski. Uśmiechnęła się i napotkała własne spojrzenie w łazienkowym lustrze, po czym wrzuciła test do pojemnika na śmieci. Była w ciąży. Urodzi jego dziecko. I zatrzyma go. Na zawsze. Jej plan zadziałał. Po raz kolejny dostała to, czego chciała. Pragnęła go. Zdobyła go. A teraz już nigdy nie pozwoli mu odejść.

Nikt _nigdy_ nie sprzeciwił się Gabrielle Delacour.

~o~o~


	3. Odbicia

**Link do oryginału można znaleźć na moim profilu.**

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

Rozdział piąty: **ODBICIA**

Napisane na potrzeby Forum Wide Competition

_Reprezentowany dom: Slytherin_

**Wyzwanie:** Wybierz postać należącą do domu, którego jeszcze nie wybrałaś/eś.

**Cytaty: **słowa piosenki "Trying To Love You" autorstwa Trishy Yearwood

**Od autorki: **Tekst może wydawać się nieco OOC i pewnie rzeczywiście taki jest. Ale zastanawiałam się, jakby czuła się Tonks, rozważając swoją przynależność do rodu Blacków i co by to dla niej znaczyło.

**Postacie:** Nimfadora Tonks

* * *

_Trying to love you... No one's come as close or gone so far  
Trying to love you... I've lost and found myself in who you are  
Trying to love you... So easy and so hard, trying to love you_

_

* * *

_

Pomimo że w Londynie, podobnie jak i w innych metropoliach, łatwo utonąć w bezkresie samotności, nie przestaje mnie on fascynować. Niezwykle często włóczę się nocą po jego ulicach, gdzie jestem jedynie odosobnioną figurą, znaczącą tak samo niewiele jak brodacz siedzący przy studzience ściekowej albo bezdomna kobieta, która szuka miejsca na nocleg. Po drodze napotykam tłum nieznajomych, z twarzami skrytymi w mroku panującym między latarniami. Miasto nieustannie tętni życiem. Wydaje się, że sen nie ma do niego dostępu. Światła nigdy nie gasną, a muzyka nie cichnie. Stanowi ono przystań dla tych, którzy czują się zagubieni i gonią za czymś, czego jeszcze nie rozumieją.

Leje jak z cebra — bez przerwy bombardują mnie rzęsiste krople. Metalowa barierka mostu okazuje się nadzwyczaj chłodna, kiedy chwytam ją i wychylam się, by spojrzeć na ciemną wodę parę metrów poniżej. Bez wątpienia muszę być głupia, skoro znowu tu dziś przyszłam. Moja kurtka i koszulka pod nią już dawno przesiąkły wilgocią, przez co przemarzam do szpiku kości. W rozległej czerni tafli rzeki widać zdublowany świat, w tym i mnie samą, przyglądającą mi się bursztynowymi oczami.

Patrzę teraz na własną twarz — w kształcie serca, z wyraźnie zarysowanymi kośćmi policzkowymi, małym nosem i pełnymi, ciemnoróżowymi ustami. W oczach odbicia bez trudu dostrzegam swoją matkę, chociaż przez całe moje dzieciństwo twierdziła, że prawie w ogóle nie jestem do niej podobna. Dopóki trochę nie podrosłam, nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że niemal się z tego faktu cieszyła. Kiedy pewnego ranka, bodajże w wieku czternastu lat, zeszłam na śniadanie, mając na głowie nie zwykłą fryzurę w kolorze balonowej gumy do żucia, tylko niesforne, grube, czarne loki, zobaczywszy mnie, natychmiast upuściła szklankę. Do dzisiaj pamiętam, jak mnóstwo kawałeczków stłuczonego szkła rozprysło po kuchennej podłodze, podczas gdy ona kurczowo złapała się krawędzi stołu i obrzuciła mnie surowym spojrzeniem.

— Zmień to — wydusiła. Nagle jej oczy wbiły się w moje.

Przez moment wpatrywałam się w nią, będąc w kompletnym i szczerym szoku. — Ale dlaczego, matko? Mnie się podoba.

— ZMIEŃ TO, NIMFADORO! — wrzasnęła znienacka, a po chwili po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu ujrzałam w jej oczach łzy. Nie zwróciłam nawet uwagi na to, że użyła mojego pełnego imienia. Posłusznie zmieniwszy czerń na głęboki odcień kasztanu, obserwowałam, jak jednym machnięciem różdżki sprząta resztki szklanki, po czym odwraca się do mnie plecami. Nigdy nie wyjawiła mi, dlaczego tak się wtedy zachowała. A ja nie pytałam.

Niemniej jednak żaden sekret nie pozostanie w ukryciu przez nieskończoność. Na kursie aurorów uczono nas o śmierciożercach i Lordzie Voldemorcie. Alastor z dumą opowiadał mi, jak wielu z tych obłąkańców wsadził do Azkabanu, lecz niespodziewanie, wymówiwszy kolejne nazwisko, obrzucił mnie takim spojrzeniem, jakiego nigdy wcześniej u niego nie widziałam. W jego oczach pojawiło się coś na kształt żalu, gdy wspomniał o Bellatriks Lestrange.

Teraz moje odbicie przekształca się w to, którego nienawidzi matka — z oczami jak dwa węgle i tamtymi splątanymi, ciemnymi lokami. Wkrótce z wody spogląda na mnie twarz jej siostry. Jako dziecko nie usłyszałam o Bellatriks ani jednego słowa, żyjąc w przekonaniu, że matka jest jedynaczką, a dziadkowie już umarli. Nie wiedziałam, że w rzeczywistości ma ona dwie siostry, poza Bellatriks jeszcze Narcyzę. Nie powiedziała mi, że gdzieś tam, poza nią i ojcem, żyją także inni ludzie, z którymi łączą mnie więzy krwi. Że nie jestem sama.

Niesforne, hebanowe loki stają się proste i przybierają barwę słomy, a czerń tęczówek stopniowo zastępuje lazurowy błękit. Wkrótce z głębin rzeki patrzy na mnie Narcyza. Wiem, jak wyglądają. Wiem, gdzie ich szukać, chociaż matka chciałaby, żebym jej siostry omijała najszerszym z możliwych łuków. Ale jak mogę zignorować tę iskierkę nadziei, która zalśniła w moim sercu na wieść o posiadaniu rodziny? Nigdy nie poznałam dziadków. Dorastałam bez braci lub sióstr. Matka nie rozumiała, w jak ogromnym stopniu smucił mnie widok moich kolegów i koleżanek z klasy w otoczeniu ich rodzin. Nigdy nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jak bardzo czułam się samotna.

Przez całe moje życie odnoszę wrażenie, że czegoś w nim brakuje. Matkę uznaję jednocześnie za najlepszą przyjaciółkę i najgorszego wroga. Stanąwszy naprzeciwko lustra, zmieniłabym się w idealne kopie jej sióstr, lecz nigdy nie pozwoliłabym jej zobaczyć mnie samej. Gdy mam przed sobą ich odbicia, poczucie samotności nieco słabnie. Ale układanka ciągle jest niepełna. I nie istnieje żadna szansa, że jej zagubione elementy kiedykolwiek trafią we właściwe miejsca.

Postać w wodzie na powrót zmienia się w tę z nastroszonymi włosami w kolorze balonowej gumy do żucia i bursztynowymi oczami mojej matki. Oczami, w których połyskuje smutek. Tej strony mnie nikt nie dostrzega. Dla wszystkich jestem tylko energiczną, radosną dziewczyną, młodą aurorką, która lubi nosić koszulki z Fatalnymi Jędzami i rozdarte dżinsy. Moja przeszłość pozostaje dla nich niewiadomą. Bo nikt nie zdecydował się jeszcze jej poznać. To jestem ja. Te odbicia to one. Chociaż nawet ich nie znam.

Kiedy przemierza się miasto nocą, każda ulica zdaje się wyglądać tak samo. W większości okien panuje już ciemność. Świat pogrążył się we śnie. Bez zastanowienia skręcam w najbliższą alejkę i obracam się w miejscu. Gdy ponownie otwieram oczy, stoję w połowie drogi prowadzącej na niewysokie wzgórze. Porasta je gąszcz chwastów, jakby zezwolono naturze uczynić z nim to, na co tylko miała ochotę. W mroku miejsce to wydaje się o wiele straszniejsze niż jest w rzeczywistości. Na szczycie wzniesienia, dobrze ukryty między drzewami, stoi dwór, który dotychczas widziałam jedynie na zdjęciu.

Popycham frontowe drzwi, które otwierają się przy akompaniamencie donośnego skrzypienia. Przestępując próg, wyciągam z rękawa różdżkę. Niebawem na jej czubku migocze żółte światło, którego strumienie rozjaśniają wielki hall. Podłoga jest zimna i solidna, wykonana z twardego drewna, które straciło już swój połysk. Spacer po niej wyraźnie sugeruje, że zaczęła gnić. Woń stęchlizny wywołuje u mnie napad kichania. Po chwili do mojego nosa dociera również zapach pleśni.

Pierwszy pokój po lewej stronie musiał pełnić niegdyś funkcję salonu. Ciemnozielone zasłony zostały rozdarte i teraz porusza nimi niewidzialny podmuch wiatru, który wtargnął do środka przez jedno z wybitych okien. Pomieszczenie zalicza się do tych z rodzaju przestronnych. Oświetla je tylko srebrzysty blask księżyca, prześwitujący przez resztki szyb. Ściany pokrywa farba w mdłym odcieniu beżu, a ponad stołem zwisa kryształowy żyrandol. Pozostałe meble wyniesiono. Cienka warstwa kurzu szepcze opowieść o tym, jak wiele czasu upłynęło, odkąd domownicy stąd odeszli.

Nie znajduje się tutaj nic, co przywodziłoby na myśl przytulność i ciepło, jakich doświadczyłam w dzieciństwie. Pomyślawszy o matce, wyobrażam ją sobie stojącą przy tamtym oknie albo kroczącą po schodach. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo się staram, nie potrafię umieścić na jej twarzy uśmiechu.

Choć nigdy wcześniej tu nie byłam, dwór Blacków wydaje mi się dziwnie znajomy. Każdy pokój powiewającym z niego chłodem i ogołoceniem przypomina salon na parterze. Znajduję zaledwie dwie sypialnie, które wyglądają tak, jakby ktoś w nich kiedyś sypiał. W trzeciej zieje pustką. To także jedyna sypialnia z wybitym oknem. Rysy na drewnianej podłodze ciągle zdradzają, którędy pchano łóżko. Tapety zwisają ze ścian. Nie mieszka tu już nawet żadne wspomnienie.

Czas upływa, podczas gdy ja wędruję od jednego pokoju do następnego. Podąża za mną jakieś natrętne uczucie. Szept, którego jeszcze nie rozumiem. Coś, czego nie potrafię dokładnie określić. Czuję się swobodnie pośród tych odrapanych murów i gnijących podłóg. Zostawiam ślady stóp na starym dywanie, ale kiedy kurz ponownie na nim osiądzie, znowu będzie tak, jakby nikt tu nigdy nie przyszedł. Moja wizyta stanie się po prostu kolejnym zapomnianym wspomnieniem.

Gdy godzinę później z powrotem wkraczam w mroki nocy, zauważam, że przestało padać. Do świtu wciąż brakuje kilku godzin, lecz mimo to niebo zaczyna się już lekko rozjaśniać, a gwiazdy blednąć. Zostawiam za plecami ruiny dworu Blacków i obracam się w miejscu. Pierwsze, co widzę po otworzeniu oczu to róże mojego ojca, rosnące tuż przy pomalowanym na biało płocie. Na wspomnienie tego, jak wiele godzin poświęcił na to, by wyglądały choć w miarę dobrze, uśmiecham się, idąc w stronę drzwi. Wchodzę do środka i cicho wspinam się na górę, ale potykam się o miotłę, którą matka zostawiła na podeście schodów. Dotarłszy do mojej sypialni na końcu korytarza, siadam na łóżku i wyciągam spod poduszki zdjęcie. Wiem, że matka nie chciałaby, abym je miała. Jak to możliwe, że ktoś nie potrafi zrozumieć, że rodzina znaczy coś więcej niż tylko bycie razem?

Tamte odbicia w wodzie to moje różne oblicza. Oblicza, których świat nie potrafi dostrzec. Nikt nie wie, że podczas ceremonii przydziału Tiara najpierw szepnęła mi do ucha: „Slytherin", nim wrzasnęła na całą salę: „Hufflepuff!". Nikt nie zdawał sobie sprawy z mojego pochodzenia. Nikt się niczego po mnie nie spodziewał. Wszyscy wiedzą, że uwielbiałam bycie Puchonką, lecz nikt nie podejrzewa, że czasem miałam nadzieję nieco bardziej przypominać swoją matkę i wylądować w jej starym domu.

Istnieją dwie strony mnie. Ta, którą zna cały świat, którą ludzie widzą, z którą rozmawiają i się śmieją. Jest jednak jeszcze ta druga. Zamknięta gdzieś głęboko, która chciałaby mieć ich w pobliżu — członków mojej rodziny. Nie bacząc na to, kim są ani co zrobili. Przecież w naszych żyłach ciągle płynie ta sama krew.

Jestem córką mojej matki. Należę do rodu Blacków. Przejęłam zatem pewną część charakterystycznej dla nich dumy. Tej rodzinnej arogancji. Tego arystokratycznego sposobu przedstawiania się, co, jak mówią niektórzy, przychodzi mi z ogromną łatwością. Ale jestem również częścią rodziny Tonksów. Córką mojego ojca. Podobnie jak on kocham przyrodę i to właśnie po nim odziedziczyłam swoją niezdarność.

Rozdarto mnie między dwoma różnymi światami. I jestem ich krewną, czy im się to podoba, czy nie.


End file.
